


Paragon

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically hot upperclassmen Seungcheol, Blow Jobs, Collage Woncheol Au, Frat guy Seungcheol, M/M, and lots of sassing., because im bringing Woncheol back from the dead, everyone shut up you all know Seungcheol is the best Frat guy in svt, handjobs, heavy making out, loght smut, woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Paragon - A person or thing regarded as a perfect example of a particular qualityWhere Wonwoo is forced into going to a Halloween party and maybe his night turned out for the better... just maybe.





	Paragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
> I apologize for any misspelled words and some shitty grammar. 
> 
> I wanna mention my friend again for making me see the whole Woncheol dynamic but I dont want to give her the satisfaction. But she knows who she is.

Wonwoo isnt really one for frat parties. And each and everyone of his friends know that.   
Or at least, they're supposed to.  
But maybe Soonyoung and Mingyu dragging him to a Halloween frat party doesnt mean they dont know, it could just mean they don't give a shit about what Wonwoo wants.  
"Come on, I'm a freshman and I've been to more parties than you for the past two years you've been here." Mingyu had voiced out as he was rummaging through Wonwoo's wardrobe for anything that's passable as a costume. Mingyu was wearing some roman gladiator costume that is just basically him showing off his body.   
"Come on! It's already half pass nine!" Soonyoung, Wonwoo's roommate, yelled through the door. Soonyoung, being the dumbass that he is, ordered a pirate costume online that ended up with him having a pirate costume that would've made him look like Hook's twin gay brother. 'The site said it was a fun and vibrant costume, Soonyoung. The fuck did you expect.' Wonwoo had scolded the other a week ago. Which led to him being dragged to different arts and craft supplies stores for a week just so Soonyoung can make his own costume.  
He burst through the door of Wonwoo's room wearing an obviously hand made knight armor which just added to Wonwoo's already growing migraine.  
"Neither of you were invited in my room." Wonwoo voiced out. But the other two were arguing about why Wonwoo needs to come to the party(Mingyu) and a smarter argument of why it's not gonna be safe for either of them if they so much as try to pull Wonwoo out of bed(Soonyoung). Wonwoo had put down the book he was trying to read before a Roman gladiator decided to burst through his door screaming bloody murder about how it is not right to skip Halloween parties, especially ones they're actually invited to.  
Mingyu groaned as Soonyoung stomped out of the room making his aluminum foild chainmail armor clank awkwardly as Mingyu sighed defeatedly.  
Wonwoo really think they just need to bone. Which he voiced out to Mingyu who turned crimson from the neck up.   
"Shut the fuck up." The younger muses. Wonwoo laughed at the sight of an embarrassed half naked Roman in his bedroom and decided to put all three of them out of their misery. He stood up, grabbed a roll of yellow tape from his bedside drawer and grabbed a black t-shirt which he then started taping around his 'POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' tape on it and then tossing his worn out hoodie and putting it on instead.  
"God, I hate how painfully laid back you are." Mingyu sighed defeatedly as he walked out of the room. Wonwoo took that as a victory regardless if they did end up making him go to a party.  
Wonwoo grabbed his phone from where it's charging and thought about discarding his sweatpants for skinny jeans but then thought about how much effort that'd be and just put on his contacts and slipped on his battered converse before heading out with two idiots, going to a stupid party, that's obviously going to suck. 

They decided against driving there since none of them had wanted to be the DD.  
"You better not think I'm gonna stay at a fucking frat part sober just so you two can drink yourselves into oblivion." Wonwoo voiced out. And after fifteen minutes of walking, and shivering in Mingyu's case, and they were in front of one of the frat houses in campus. 

But the problem is that it looks mildly deserted.

"Please tell me you two weren't punked into being invited into a party that's not actually happening." Wonwoo said, exasperatedly.   
"Shut up. Jun said to just go in since the party's at the back." Soonyoung said. Jun was one of the coolest people Wonwoo had ever met and he always laughs at Wonwoo's threats so Wonwoo still doesnt know what to feel towards him.   
So a Roman gladiator, a low quality knight, and a crime scene walked up to the door and was genuinely surprised at the difference in the ambiance the moment they stepped in.  
It wasnt an over the top, strobe lights, and disco ball and amplifiers and DJ kind of party but Wonwoo couldnt help but smile at the obvious hint of something illegal in the air as people kept hooting from somewhere inside the house and people littered everywhere with at least one cup in their hand.  
Wonwoo felt people look towards them and he couldnt help but laugh silently. All around them people are dressed in, well to put it simply, in mildly efforted costumes. Some girls wearing typical slutty 'something' costumes which Wonwoo does not mind one bit. They can wear what they want and Wonwoo obviously doesnt mind the view. He sees at least four Harley Quins the moment they got in and he honestly can not say he's surprised. He then sees a lot of guys wearing something sort of like Mingyu's costume but in different variations. One guy was wearing basket ball shorts without a jersey, another was a superman costume but with just red tight underwear, a red cape, and a painted S in his broad chest, another guy is literally just wearing a tight speedo and a swimming cap on his head and nothing else, and coincidentally enough there is one wearing exactly the same costume Mingyu was wearing, only this guy was fair skinned and, not to be biased, but Wonwoo thinks Mingyu's tan glow made the costume a lot more Roman-like.  
But like Wonwoo said, they can wear whateverthey want and Wonwoo definitely does not mind the view. Not one bit.  
"Ugh, let's get some drinks." Soonyoung said, his voice sort of agitated as he pushes through the crowd towards what looked like the kitchen. A few guys high fives Wonwoo and compliments his costume as well as Mingyu's but Mingyu has a lot more eyes on him. And Wonwoo sarcastically wonders why that is.   
"Soonyoung!" Someone shouted from a couch they passed by. It was Jun, who stood up and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile.  
"Nice costume." Wonwoo said. Jun looked down at his sequenced bra and his bright tail as he turned around slowly and smiled at Wonwoo.  
"Look, everyone here sucks at costumes so someone has to dress for the occation. You three are the best I've seen yet, actually. Well, you know, after me." Jun said. The three of them laughed and followed Jun as he helped them get drinks.  
The moment they got in the kitchen Wonwoo was faced with three guys, one dressed as an angel, wearing a loose white button up shirt, white pants and fake wings, one not wearing a costume, and another one wearing a horse head, and three girls, a slutty minion, a slutty nurse, and a slutty cat. Or rather just a girl wearing really revealing clothes with cat ears on. I mean, really. She doesnt even have a fucking tail.  
"Ladies, if you'll excuse us for a while." Angel guy said as he made some space for them to move. The girls all waved at Mingyu who is so eating up the attention and Wonwoo wants to tweak his nipples just a bit to bring his head back from the clouds.  
"Okay, so this is Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and the hot dude is the freshie I told you guys about, Mingyu." Jun said. Wonwoo groaned as Soonyoung took off half of his armor and placed it on the counter.  
"Please don't stroke his ego. He's been feeding off of all the horny stares everyone's been throwing him since we got here. Which was like, five minutes ago." Wonwoo said. The three guys laughed and horse head took of his horse head.  
"I like you." Angel guy said. "I'm Jeonghan. The prettiest in the house. Obviously." Jun scoffed at that. "That's Joshua," he pointed at the one not wearing a costume, "and that's Seokmin." He said, pointing at horsehead.  
Jun then gave them all a bottle of beer each and had started up a conversation with Soonyoung as the others listened in and talked among themselves.  
"Wait, that's your costume?" Mingyu asked Joshua. Joshua smiled as Jeonghan groaned.  
"He said he's dressed as a psychopath. They look just like everybody." Jeonghan explained. Joshua smiled smugly at them and Wonwoo laughed.  
"Damn, I should've thought of that." Wonwoo said.   
"Well, yours is kind of cool. How long did you think of that?" Seokmin asked.  
"Like, five seconds." Soonyoung said sullenly.  
"He wasnt even supposed to come and he just did that right as we were leaving. I made mine for like, a week." Mingyu voiced out. The rest laughed.  
"Well, yours look amazing Mingyu. Oh! Wait, I think Jaehyun's also a gladiator. Right?" Jeonghan said, directing the question at Seokmin. They then dragged Mingyu out of the kitchen and Jun and Soonyoung followed as Joshua and Wonwoo walked towards the table with food scattered on top of it.  
"You're not interested in joining a frat, Wonwoo?" Joshua asked. Wonwok shook his head no.  
"Like, no offence, because i know frat is like, eternal brotherhood and all that. But I just dont feel like that's for me, you know. I usually just work better by myself." Wonwoo said. Joshua nodded. Wonwoo then asked how they managed to keep the actual party inside and making it look like no one's home from the outside. Joshua laughed.  
"It's my idea, actually. We don't want campus security breaking up the party anytime soon, so." Joshua said. They ended up talking for almost an hour where they ended up grabbing a whole bowl of chips and taking it in the back porch by the dining area and just talking there till Wonwoo had to pee.  
"Just go upstairs and the last door in the right hall." Joshua instructed. He said he'll keep their seat so as to not lose it to other people and Wonwoo laughed at that.  
Wonwoo stepped in and tried his best to avoid bumping into anyone since they're all kind of sweaty and God knows what other liquid substances are on these horny college people. It took him almost ten minutes trying to maneuver his way up the stair where theres basically a couple making out every three steps and sighed in relief when he sees the second floor hallway empty. He trudged along the hallway quickly and was about to grab for the door handle when it was pulled back open as someone steps out which led to Wonwoo's hand on someone's exposed and slightly sweaty stomach. a really firm and defined stomach.  
"Oh, shit. Sorry. I was just-" Wonwoo looked up and he saw the guy wearing a police officer costume with his shirt unbuttoned but still tucked in.   
The guy looked around his height, but definitely built bigger. He wasnt as big as Mingyu but his body is definitely more toned. He had a lazy look on his face and his lips look like they're either puffy from something or they were just naturally, and sinfully plump like that. He was almost as pale as Wonwoo, maybe fairer. And Wonwoo cant seem to look away from the guy.  
Wonwoo looked at the guy's hooded gaze on him and flinched when the guy grabbed his chin in one hand and started turning his head left to right.  
"You're not one of mine, are you?" The guy asked. He was squinting at Wonwok and Wonwoo left out a shaky breath.  
"Yours...?" Wonwoo voiced out, kind of stupidly.  
"Yeah. Probably not. You're too pretty." The guy said. He then looked Wonwoo up and down and smirked, his hand still holding onto Wonwoo's chin. He then turned Wonwoo's head to the side as he leaned in and started whispering in his ears.  
"I like your costume. Only police officers are allowed inside, right?" He said. Wonwoo tensed up and pulled back from the guys hold on his chin.  
"You're drunk." Wonwoo said. Wonwoo knows for a damn fact that he wasn't drunk. He doesnt even smell like he had alcohol at all. The guy chuckled and patted his shoulder as he walked along the hallway. Wonwoo then quickly went inside the bathroom and locked it.  
It took him a few more minutes to actually pee, cause it's really such a pain to pee when you're already half hard.

After his bathroom incident, Wonwoo returned to his spot with Joshua only to find the rest had gathered around them now. With an addition of two more half naked Roman gladiators that are towering over everyone else.  
"Won, these are Johnny and Jaehyun." Mingyu introduced them as Wonwoo sat down, waved at them, and then started munching on the chips as everyone talked among themselves. Jaehyun was the pale gladiator Wonwoo saw as they got in, he was actually built like Mingyu but just has really fair skin. Johnny, on the other hand, is taller than the other two, who are already freakishly tall, but build a bit slimmer than the two.   
"Oh yeah, there's gonna be a best group costume in an hour. You three could win that." Seokmin said towards Mingyu, Jaehyun, and Johnny. And Jeonghan groaned.  
"Or," Joshua started, "we could win. A psychopath, a crime scene, and the victim as an angel." Jeonghan smiled at that but Soonyoung laughed.   
"Good luck making Wonwoo participate in anything." Soonyoung said in between laughs. Wonwoo gave him a cold glare which was rather ineffective to a tipsy Soonyoung. He then realized belatedly how Soonyoung's armor was now actually worn by Seokmin as Soonyoung cradles the horse head on his lap.  
"Oh! Seungcheol hyung! He's a police officer right?!" Seokmin exclaimed. Joshua then clapped his hand and agreed excitedly. Everyone then started talking about how completely amazing Wonwoo's costume is and how amazing the the coincidence was given that he thought of it in a matter of seconds.  
"Come on. We can go look for him now. He's kind of buff, and really fair skin, and wearing a police officer costume. Let's meet up here after ten minutes okay? Okay." Joshua said in a hurry as he dragged Wonwoo inside the kitchen again then left him walking towards the living room. Wonwoo looked at the stairs and the back of Joshua's head and sighed as he made his way upstairs.

It took Wonwoo three doors to finally see him. He was lying on his back on a bed with his arms stretched at his sides, staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, are you Seungcheol?" Wonwoo asked, his head slotted against the slightly opened door. The guy's head perked up and looked towards where Wonwoo was.  
"Uh, yeah. Wait, you're the guy from earlier, right?" He said. He was sat at the edge of the bed now with his police uniform still unbuttoned and Wonwoo just nodded awkwardly.  
"Uh, Joshua said something about a costume contest. And we're supposed to be a team. Like a police officer, a psychopath, and a crime scene." Wonwoo explained. Seungcheol was still looking at him and the lied back down on the bed with a flop.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Seungcheol asked.   
"Oh, I'm Wonwoo." Wonwoo said from where he was standing by the door.  
"Hey Wonwoo. Wanna, like, get out of here?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo was taken back by the question but actually thought about it.  
"Go where, exactly?" Wonwoo asked.  
"I kind of want ice cream. You know the place by the park outside of campus? The one with the pancake cones?" Seungcheol asked. And Wonwoo does know that place. Mingyu drags him there almost every week. What he doesnt know is why is Seungcheol asking him to eat ice cream in the middle of a party.  
"Do you have a car?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol then sat up front the bed again and looked at Wonwoo, confused.   
"What, you're not gonna make me walk all the way there, are you?" Wonwoo said, maybe slightly teasing the other. He heard Seungcheol chuckle deeply before standing up.  
"Of course not, what kind of a gentleman do you take me for?" Seungcheol said. Wonwoo snorted.  
"The kind who makes sexually inappropriate jokes the first time you meet them, apparently." Wonwoo said which had Seungcheol laughing in between apologies.   
They both quietly made their way at the back of the house and Wonwoo voiced out how stupid they look ducking their heads low as they got into the other's car. Wonwoo tried his best not to focus on the gentle hand on his lower back as Seungcheol guided him towards his truck.  
"I have no idea why I'm doing this. I mean, I don't even know you." Wonwoo voiced out as they both got in the truck. Seungcheol chuckled.  
"I'm serious. You could be a psychopath for all I know. They look just like everybody, you know." Wonwoo continued and Seungcheol grabbed his chin in his hand again and turned his face towards himself.   
"Stop rambling. I'm a nice guy, okay? I'll let you pick the music if you want."  
"Oh sure. Cause I'd really want to be in charge of the music when I'm about to get murdered by a slutty police officer." Wonwoo said sarcastically.   
"I'm warning you, I have actual handcuffs with me right now." Seungcheol said as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.  
"That won't really keep me from using my mouth, dumbass." Wonwoo fired back.  
"I'm sure I can find other things your mouth can do." Seungcheol said. If you ask Wonwoo he practically growled, but Wonwoo's dramatic.  
Wonwoo ended up picking the music looking just a little bit flustered and he made sure to look for the most obnoxious song which led to him promptly trying to rap along to Nicki Minaj for the whole fifteen minute drive it took for them to get to the ice cream parlor. 

 

"You are disgusting." Wonwoo said over his cup of cookies and cream ice cream. He was glaring distastefully over Seungcheol and his own cup of ice cream.  
"And you're dramatic." Suengcheol said, taking a spoonful of his choco-mint ice cream and making a show of exaggeratedly taking it in his kouth and feigning a contented sigh.  
"God, I love this 'garbage of a flavor people only eat for torture.' " Seungcheol said, grinning smugly. Wonwoo scoffed, glaring at the other.  
"Quoting me wont make your tastebuds any less shittier than they already are." Wonwoo retorted. Trying his best not to show how giddy it felt making the other laugh.  
And besides, hes Wonwoo. He doesnt do 'giddy'.  
"Sure." Seungcheol said, still laughing. "Wait, you're not a pledge, right? Cause.. this is kind of.." "What? Illegall?" Wonwoo cut him off and snickered. Seungcheol smiled awkwardly and Wonwoo bursted out laughing.  
"Oh God." Wonwoo said in between laughs.  
"Is the frat police gonna arrest you now? Am i gonna be an accessory to your crime?" Wonwoo joked, stifling his laughter as the other groaned.   
"Shut up. We're not allowed to show favoritism to pledges, okay." Seungcheol grunted and kicked Wonwoo's foot under the table. Wonwoo winced but his laughter subsided only a few minutes later.  
"Don't worry. I'm not one of yours, remember." Wonwoo said, making sure to make eye contact as he said so. Seungcheol had his spoon in his mouth and looked up just in time. He smirked and slowly pulled out the spoon from his mouth as his eyebrow quirked up.  
"Yeah, I remember. Too pretty." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo did his best to both hold his stare at Seungcheol and try to keep his lungs from breaking down. Both were kind of difficult at the moment.   
Seungcheol leaned closer over the table and ate a scoop of ice cream without breaking his gaze and Wonwoo took that as a challenge.  
"No offence, but your frat sucks if I'm considered as 'too pretty to join'." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol just laughed.  
"When I said you're too pretty to be one of mine, I meant that considering only this year's pledges. I mean, you met Joshua right? Then you've probably seen Jeonghan." Seungcheol said, his face dangerously and obnoxiously close to Wonwoo's face.  
"Yeah. Okay. Still doesn't mean your frat doesn't suck. I mean, considering the members I've already met." Wonwoo said as he made a show of eyeing Seungcheol head to toe over the table. This just amuses the other as he tilted his head back and laughed.  
"Dont you ever run out of come backs?" Seungcheol said over his laughter. Wonwoo couldnt help the smug smile on his face as he shook his head no.   
"I try not to hold myself back." Wonwoo said, "I've been told I'm good with my mouth, so..." Wonwoo said as he stood up and headed for the door.  
"Come on, I'm hungry. I want fries." Wonwoo said, halfway out the door, hoping the other doesnt see how flustered he looks like at the moment. He heard Seungcheol's protest as he headed for his truck and waited for him to unlock it before getting in and making himself comfortable.  
"Come on its freezing out there. And you wanted ice cream. Now we go for fries, and cheese burgers and I want coffee." Wonwoo said from the passengers seat. His feet were folded up in front of him as he slouched on his seat. He turned his head to look at the other and saw Seungcheol looking at him with what looked like amusement in his eyes. He then chuckled and reached at the back seat for something and then draped it over Wonwoo's head as he pulled out of the parking lot. Wonwoo grunted and pulled it over his head and held it up in front of him. It was a varsity jacket. He turned it over and saw it was just a plain, black and red varsity jacket with what looks like leather sleeves.   
"Oh God. is this your jacket? You're gonna make me wear your varsity jacket? Oh good heavens! I've always wanted a frat guys sweaty over used jacket! It's been a dream of mine to-" "Alright, alright. I get it. Just wear the damn jacket, you dick." Seungcheol cut off Wonwoo's sarcastic episode as he chuckled and shook his head.  
"Im gonna take a picture of myself wearing it so I can shove it in the faces of the girls who actually dreamed of this moment." Wonwoo said.  
"And guys. Girls and guys." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo looked at him confused.  
"'Girls and guys who actually dreamed of this moment' is how it goes." Seungcheol said, looking damn smug about it. Wonwoo had just put it on as he looked at him with a serious face.  
"And I stand by my statement, you're disgusting." Wonwoo said, trying to hide the smile creeping up his face by zipping up the jacket and hiding half his face in it. 

Wonwoo was woken up with his phone blaring a Naruto soundtrack Soonyoung had set informing him that it was midnight already.   
"Seems like someone's cozied up over there." Seungcheol said from the drivers seat. Wonwoo straightened his back and stretched his leg as much as he can as he looked around. It looked like they're in some kind of drive through in front of the receiving window. He looked at his phone and it showed him that it was a minute pass midnight and that he has over fifteen messages from Soonyoung and Mingyu, twelve of which were from the younger.  
Sometimes Wonwoo wonders who of the two really has been his friend since last year.   
He started up a reply that he could send to the both of them when he was interrupted by Seungcheol tapping his thigh.  
"Incoming." Seungcheol said as the guy in the drive through window passed on bag after bag after bag and when Wonwoo had two paper bags on each hand and one placed uncomfortably closed to his dick in between his leg, Seungcheol took a tray of drinks with two soft drinks and two coffees and thanked the guy before rolling up the window and driving off.  
"Ughh, why drive through?" Wonwoo asked, still trying to wake himself up from his fifteen minute nap.   
"Well, seeing as that I'm such great company that you fell asleep. I figured im gonna order take out for two people, eat it all while you're asleep, and then wake you up and take you home." Seungcheol said he had one of the soft drinks in his hand now as he kept driving.   
"Aww, you thought about driving me home." Wonwoo teased. Seungcheol gave him a pointed look and he just smiled back at him.   
"Gosh, who would've thought I'd be living the life of every college girl in our campus. I can see the death threats coming my way in the following weeks as they found out i had a midnight adventure with their upperclassman crush." Wonwoo teased. Seungcheol gave him a pointed look and brought down his drink. he then grabbed for a cup of coffee and switch it in his hands so now it's in his left hand, outside the window. He then gave Wonwoo a pointed look as he let go of the cup in the middle of the road.   
"That was your coffee." Wonwoo gave him an incredulous look and was about to say something when Seungcheol drove again with his left hand and lifted his right hand pressed a finger gently on Wonwoo's mouth.  
"Behave." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo let out a frustrated noise at the back of his throat and slumped in his seat with five paper bags on top of him and unaware of the light hearted gaze on him from the driver's seat.

Another five minutes of Nick Minaj rapping through the car's soundsystem and Seungcheol parked at a completely empty community park and playground that Wonwoo had never been to before. Seungcheol then took two of the paper bags from Wonwoo and the tray of drinks from in between their seats as he headed out and Wonwoo followed behind.  
"Where is this." Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol was making his way for the wooden table with a single wooden bench in front of the olay ground.   
"Its just the town right next to the campus. It's really quiet here and no bugs, for some reason." Seungcheol said, he then laid out the paper bags on the table and started unloading its contents one box after another. After the first bag was completely empty, he looked over at Wonwoo standing by the table and stopped in his tracks.  
"What are you doing? Sit down." Seungcheol said, he moved over so Wonwoo could sit at the end.  
"Come on, I don't bite unless you tell me to." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo scoffed at that and sat down.  
He grabbed for the coffee first and took a couple of sips as he watched the elder unpack every bag. Two cheese burgers, two large fries, three packs of a dozen chicken nuggets, half a bucket of chicken, and a massive bucket of onion rings.  
"Dude, what the hell? Did you invite the rest of the party here?" Wonwoo asked, wide-eyed. Seungcheol smiled sheepishly as he eyed the table.  
"Okay, I may have been thinking with my stomach when I was ordering." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo laughed and grabbed a cheeseburger and started piling up fried and onion rings in between the bun and the patty with Seungcheol looking at him incredulously.  
"What?"   
"Nothing. I just- maybe you can finish all of these after all." Seungcheol joked. Wonwoo threw a couple of fries at Seungcheol's face and ignore the elders apologies as he tried his best to fit the entire burger in his mouth.   
And they ate slowly and talked in between bites as they also fed answers to each others curiosities. Wonwoo found out Seungcheol is a business management major and he is in fact a year older than him, and that he's the youngest amongst his siblings. He's a legacy in their frat, Wonwoo finding out that that meant his father was part of the frat before Seungcheol, and that he's on the run for house president by next semester. Seungcheol asked about weird stuff like Wonwoo's birthday, his favorite anime movie(definitely Wolf Children and Your Name), his favorite rapper ("you know, aside from Nicki Minaj") and the last was if he had ever kissed a guy before.  
Wonwoo looked up from his half eaten chicken and saw Seungcheol seated at the top of the monkey bars in front of their table and looking at the starry sky instead of at Wonwoo. Wonwoo then dropped his chicken and wiped his hands on the scattered tissue papers on the table as he stood up and went around their table.  
"Yes. I have. Maybe around two or three? Four max." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol looked at him and Wonwoo stared back.  
"Have you ever kissed a guy upside down?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow and crossed his hands over his chest.   
"Is that a question or an offer?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol smirked and started maneuvering his legs on the bars before leaning on his back and dangling his upper body downwards, facin Wonwoo. Wonwoo laughed and Seungcheol just lifted his arms smugly and curled his fingers as if taunting Wonwoo.  
"You're an idiot." Wonwoo said, wondering why his feet were gravitating towards the monkey bars on their own. Seungcheol had on the widest and most obnoxious grin Wonwoo had ever seen and he's trying to convince himself that he's moving closer just to slap that stupid, gorgeous grin out of his stupid, gorgeous face.   
"This is stupid." Wonwoo said to Seungcheol's shirt. Wonwoo's head was leveled right over his stomach as well and they were both grinning madly by now.  
"Come on. I'm literally hanging on a thread here." Seungcheol said and Wonwoo rolled his eyes before kneeling and leveling his face with Seungcheol.  
"I got to say. I did not think you'd have me on my knees on the first date." Wonwoo said which had the elder laughing.  
"Oh, so this is a date now?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo gave him a pointed look.  
"What, an impromptu road trip, high quality ice cream, and fine dining under the stars. I don't know about you but I am definitely wooed. Also the implied handcuff kink was a nice touch along with the possesiveness and obvious power dynamic." Wonwoo said and Seungcheol couldnt help but laugh.  
"The handcuffs were a threat, you took it as a kink." Seungcheol defended. Wonwoo scoffed.  
"Just kiss me already, my head's about to explode here." Seungcheol said.  
"Bold of you to assume gonna kiss you." Wonwoo retorted. but before Seungcheol could argue back, Wonwoo gently held Seungcheols jaw with both hands before going in for a kiss.   
Wonwoo doesn't know how to explain how it feels. But in a couple of words, it's fucking awkward.  
"Spiderman fucking lied." Wonwoo said as he pulled an inch away from seungcheol's lips. He could feel the elder chuckle at that and he laughed out loud as well. Wonwoo then stood up as Seungcheol pulled himself up and then jumped down from the monkeybars and walked towards Wonwoo. He held onto the younger's hips as he led him towards the table, making Wonwoo walk backwards, and only stopped when Wonwoo's hips hit the edge of the table. Seungcheol then slowly inched his face closer to Wonwoo's and stopped when their noses are brushed against each other which made the younger smile.  
"I have a question." Wonwoo said. His lips brushing against Seungcheol's as he spoke. Seungcheol hummed in response and Wonwoo slowly moved his hands over the other's arms up to his shoulders and let them rest on his neck.  
"Have you ever kissed a guy that's too pretty to be your pledge?" Wonwoo askedd. Seungcheol laughed soundlessly at that as his grip on Wonwoo's hips tightened.  
"I just did." Seungcheol said. He has his eyes were closed now. "And I'm about to again." Wonwoo closed his eyes and steadied himself as he welcomed Seungcheol's lips with his own.   
It started out softly, with Seungcheol slowly pressing his lips against Wonwoo's and coaxing every little noise that comes from the younger's throat. Then Seungcheol slowly brought his hands down on Wonwoo's thighs as he sucked on Wonwoo's upper lip and firmly held Wonwoo up and sat him down on top of the table. The action took Wonwoo by surprised which had him gasping in the kiss. Seungcheol took advantage of Wonwoo's parted lips and gently licked the tip of Wonwoo's tongue before sucking harshly on his lower lip and tenderly scraping it with his teeth as he pulled away. Wonwoo involuntarily followed Seungcheol as he pulled away which had the elder smiling smugly down on Wonwoo's hooded gaze.  
"Yup. Really good with your mouth." Seungcheol said, his hand gripping at Wonwoo's thigh on either side of his waist.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Wonwoo said as he pulled Seungcheol by the collar of his police officer costume and crashing their lips together again. Letting their mouths convey whatever words they felt like saying as their tongues sway with each other. Wonwoo had tried gently using his teeth on the others lips but had bitten it a bit more harshly than expected when the other started moving his hands on the inside of his thighs. Wonwoo's hands were now carded through Seungcheol's hair as Seungcheol pulled back from their kiss only to start leaving a trail of kisses on his jaw down to his throat. Wonwoo then pressed his thighs closed at Seungcheols waist and had tugged on Seungcheol's hair a bit harshly as the other sucked and nipped right above his collar bone which had him shuddering.  
"You said you won't bite unless I told you so." Wonwoo said, breatheless.   
"Do you want me to stop?" Seungcheol asked, his lips still pressed at the curve of Wonwoo's throat.  
"Definitely not." Wonwoo managed to answer. He can feel Seungcheols hand riding up his waist and under his shirt. He felt his skin jolt with something like electricity as Seungcheol's hand pressed on his bare skin and he could feel him laughing and smiling against his skin.  
Seungcheol pulled back looking mighty pleased with himself as Wonwoo tried to hide how out of breathe he was.  
"I dont know why," Seungcheol kissed him again. "but I cant," he leaned in for another kiss, "I can't get enough," and another, "of you." And another. This one lasting longer. And somehow feeling deeper.  
"Must be my quirky personality." Wonwoo joked. bringing one hand down from Seungcheol's hair and holding his hand in his, intertwining their fingers.   
"Or maybe it's that smart mouth of yours." Seungcheol said bringing his free hand up to the younger's chin and gently running his thumb over Wonwoo's lower lip.   
"Could be my pretty face, though. You brought it up, like, twice." Wonwoo said, pretending to not like the gentle press of Seungcheol's thumb on his lips as he spoke up.  
"Nah, it's definitely the smart mouth. A hundred percent." Seungcheol said, squeezing Wonwoo's hand in his as he leaned in again.  
"You know," Wonwoo said in between kisses, " if you want to... just make out... we can do it... somewhere... warmer... like in a... like inside a pick up truck." Wonwoo finished. Seungcheol thekissed him hard again and pulled back as he pulled Wonwooo towards the truck as he grabbed for the left over fries, chicken, and onion rings on the table before dragging Wonwoo to the back seat of his truck and pulling Wonwoo on his lap before completely covering the younger's neck with hickies and unintentionally leaving bruises on the youngers hip as he tries to hold him still whenever he start grinding down onto Seungcheol's crotch.   
After a couple of hours of making out and Wonwoo 'making it even' by leaving hickies scattered on the elder's chest, Seungcheol had decided that it was time to head back and maybe they can get home before 4am. Seungcheol had his right hand on Wonwoo's thigh almost the entire drive back to campus and somehow Wonwoo felt sad seeing the familiar landscape of their university coming into view.  
"Your dorm's over here, right?" Seungcheol had taken the right turn and Wonwoo could see their dorm looking dull in the dark. Suengcheol parked in front of the building and turned his body towards Wonwoo.   
"So..." Seungcheol started, looking rather uneasy. Wonwoo tried to burrow himself deeper into Seungcheol's jacket as he avoided making eye contact with the other.   
"Hey, there's this-" "Do you wanna come inside?" Seungcheol was cut off by Wonwoo's offer and had taken at least ten seconds before he responded with a nod.   
Wonwoo got out quietly of the truck and waited for Seungcheol to lock it up before taking his hand and guiding him up their dorm. Wonwoo tried to knock to see if anyone's home and smiled as he unlocked it with his key.  
Seungcheol was a comforting presence behind him as he got in and locked the door behind Seungcheol. The elder then raised his hand and showed Wonwoo the paper bag with their left over food and Wonwoo took it and then took Seungcheol's hand again before dragging him towards the fridge, then went towards his room.  
Wonwoo felt Seungcheol freeze up by the door frame as he went in and turned around to see the elder looking rather sheepishly at his bed. Wonwoo laughed softly and took his hand again and dragged him in.   
"Don'worry. Do you think I put out on the first date?" Wonwoo teased. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and laughed at that as well as he visibly relaxed.  
"Well you were practically dry humping me at the back of my truck not even an hour ago." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo playfully hit him in the shoulder before asking if he wants to change. He then gave Seungcheol the largest shirt he has and shamelessly stared as the other unbuttoned his police officer costume and put on the shirt which was a snug fit on his frame.   
"Okay, maybe I do put out on the first date." Wonwoo said. the older just laughed and told him to not give him ideas if he's not gonna take responsibility of his words.   
Wonwoo then laughed and changed back to his hoodie from earlier that night and realized the elder was still in his pants.   
"Do you want sweatpants or something?" Wonwoo asked, already rummaging through his dresser.   
"Uhm. Dont turn around, okay. But I'm kind of painfully hard right now but I dont want to ruin the night by making it like, a one night stand. So can you tell me where the bathroom is so I can relieve myself." Seungcheol said from behind him. Wonwoo turned around and saw the elder looking uncomfortable with both his hands in front of his crotch but not really able to cover his entire dick that was imprinted on his pants. Wonwoo grabbed a pair of shorts and went to walk towards Seungcheol.  
"It wont be a one night stand if we see each other tomorrow, right? Or the next day?" Wonwoo asked. He had pushed Seungcheol to sit on the edged of his bed now as he climbed over and salion his lap.  
"Cause I wasn't kidding when I told you that I'm really good with my mouth. " Wonwoo said. Seungcheol muttered a soft "Fuck" before Wonwoo had leaned in for a kiss and Seungcheol had his arms around his waists in an instant and had lifted him up and laid him down on the bed. Seungcheol was now hovering on top of Wonwoo as Wonwoo tried to palm Seungcheol's dick through his pants, making him groan into the kiss.  
"Are you sure... about this.." Seungcheol asked in between kisses and Wonwoo answered by unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants in under five seconds and using his feet in bringing them down to Seungcheol's feet. Seungcheol moaned again and decided to grind his hips down on Wonwoo's making the younger whine.  
Seungcheol pulled back from the kiss to lift both of Wonwoo's arms above him and pin them above his hands while his other hand wasmaking his wngunder his sweatpants as Seungcheol was kissing down his neck again.  
"I knew you were into- ah! Into this kind of power dynamic." Wonwoo said through his moans as Seungcheol was gently stroking him from inside his underwear. Seungcheol then leveled his gaze with Wonwoo's as he tightened his grip on Wonwoo's dick.   
"Yeah? Well I didn't know you'd be this pliant. Maybe that cold attitude of yours is just so no one sees how needy you really are." Seungcheol said in a deep and hushed voice that had Wonwoo twitching in Seungcheol's hand.  
"Please no more dirty talk. And just-" Wonwoo was cut of by Seungcheol stroking him hard and fast. The hold on his arms above his head not wavering a bit and Wonwoo feels himself getting more worked up the more he tried to struggle free.   
"Come on. You're close right? Why don't you cum for me." Seungcheol whispered right in his ear. Then kissing his jaw as his hand mercilessly stroked him from inside his pants.   
"Come on." Seungcheol groaned in his ear. "Show me how pretty you look when you cum for me." Wonwoo couldn't hold it anymore and promptly came in his pants. He was too spent and too tired to feel embarrassed at the whine he let out as he came in Seungcheols hand. Seungcheol then let go if his hands and was moving around on top of Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked down and saw him jerking himself off, using the hand he used on Wonwoo. Wonwoo then pulled his face down for a kiss before leaning up and sitting down on the bed. Making the elder the down in front of him. And within a few seconds he had Seungcheol's dick in his mouth as he moaned Wonwoo's name through gritted teeth. Seungcheol's big, bigger than anyone he's ever had in his mouth. But that didn't stop him from swallowing him whole and making sure to make as much lewd noises as he can as the other pants his name out.  
"I'm close. Wonwoo, I'm close. You should- ah fuck!" Seungcheol moaned out as he tried to pry Wonwoo's mouth off of his dick only for Wonwoo to suck more violently making him cum down his throat. Wonwoo stayed as deep as he can before slowly pulling off, sucking at the tip and coaxing as much cum as he can swallow from Seungcheol's ever sensitive dick. He then popped off and crawled on top of lap again before kissing him hard, letting his tongue roam the other's mouth.  
"Holy shit." Seungcheol said. He was looking thoroughly spent as he looked at Wonwoo with hooded eyes.   
"Wanna shower?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol nodded. Wonwoo then took othe others dick in his hand and shoved it back under his underwear, making Seungcheol moan.  
It took them another fifteen minutes of making out under the warm spray of the shower and five minutes of actually cleaning themselves before they're both towel dried and cozied up under Wonwoo's sheets on his bed.   
"I think it's almost sunrise." Seungcheol voiced out, he was shirtless with Wonwoo's shorts snug on his waist. Wonwoo hummed in response, he had a hoodie on and a fresh pair of sweatpants on. Seungcheol was lying on his back with Wonwoo half sprawled on top of him, burying his face in the elder's bare chest.  
"We should go out later tonight, maybe watch a movie." Seungcheol said, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo and squeezing him gently. Wonwoo looked up at the other and smiled.  
"I was thinking maybe we could use that handcuff of yours for later, actually." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol smiled at him and brought him up for a kiss.  
"Anything you want." Seungcheol said against his lips. And they fell asleep just like that, face pressed close to each otherwith their legs tangled up under the sheets and arms wrapped around each other. 

The next morning Wonwoo woke up to Soonyoung obnoxiously taking pictures of them, chanting 'Wonwoo's dating a frat guy' over and over again. He was about to shove a pillow down Soonyoung's throat when Seungcheol whined in his sleep and tightened his hold onto his waist.  
"If you're planning on using the handcuffs tonight, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can get. You'll need all the energy later on." Seungheol mumbled sleepily against his neck. Wonwoo groaned defeatedly and just snuggled up to Seungcheol to get some more sleep. Mumbling about how he shouldn't be ordering him around seeing that they're on his bed, in his room. Seungcheol smiled and kissed his neck gently before promising to make it up later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments or yell at me on Twitter I'm @punk_assnerd


End file.
